


Anything?

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, Tumblr: otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah asks Sera to marry her on an impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Qualquer coisa?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138300) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> [Imagine Person A tickling Person B on their sides, while Person B giggles and says they’ll do anything to make them stop. Person A asks, “Anything? Will you marry me?” Person B looks confused but still says “YES!” not realizing that Person A was serious. Once the tickling stops and they catch their breath, they notice the hopeful look on Person A’s face and realize the question was for real. “For real?” Person B asks, and Person A nods with a smile. “Yes,” they reply quieter, before they kiss and Person A playfully tickles Person B again.](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/84586950538/imagine-person-a-tickling-person-b-on-their-sides)
> 
> Promptember day 03.

It was a lazy afternoon, one of the rare days Herah managed to finish everything she had to do and could give herself the luxury of relaxing, of being more than just the Inquisitor. That her choice of what to do with her free time involved Sera surprised no one. They were lying in bed, quiet, but neither of them could stand to be in peace for too long.

Without warning, Herah launched an attack on Sera, tickling her without mercy. Under her, Sera laughed desperately, trying to escape that torture, but Herah shifted, placing part of her body weight over Sera to hold her in place.

Sera laughed until she could barely breathe, and it took all of her control to say, “Please…. I’ll do anything… stop….” she begged, still laughing.

“Anything? Will you marry me?” Herah asked, with a hesitant smile.

“Yes!” Sera yelled without thinking, without even considering the words.

Herah stopped and laid by her side, allowing her to recover her breath. She couldn’t take her eyes off her, Sera was flustered and had her lips half-open. She looked absolutely kissable, but Herah knew that she had to give her a chance to get her breathing back to normal first.

Sera needed a minute to calm back down, and when she turned to her side, Herah was looking at her with a hopeful look. The earlier words finally caught up with her. “For real?” she asked with a smile.

Herah lowered her eyes, and nodded. “Yes.” She really meant it, even though the proposal wasn’t planned.

Sera grabbed her by the horns and kissed her. When they separated, Herah started tickling her again.

“Hey! I agreed to marry you! You are supposed to stop!” Sera said laughing.

“No, no, no, you’ll be my wife, this means I’ll never stop!”


End file.
